


baby, you're my safe haven

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Reconnecting with Minhyun means escaping to Okinawa for Seollal and Jonghyun couldn't be happier.





	baby, you're my safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and overly fluffy, and probably even too cringey but I wanted to write something.
> 
> Thank you to Jess for reading over, you're a gem!

Jonghyun leans back against Minhyun’s chest, his hands coming up to cover his boyfriend’s hands on his stomach. Minhyun’s embrace is a bit too tight, but Jonghyun doesn’t mind it. In fact, he relishes in it, and the feeling of Minhyun’s arms pressing into his sides, of the hard planes of his chest against his back are perfect reminders that it’s true. 

They can be together again. They can, and they are. 

“Happy new year, Jju,” Minhyun grumbles, his voice still raw from sleep. It makes Jonghyun smile, but then again, he’s found himself smiling a lot more in the past two months, since Minhyun’s return to their dorm. 

He had learned to deal with Minhyun’s absence for the past year and a half, had learned to be satisfied with texting, short phone calls and even shorter meetings that often ended up more awkward and frustrating than pleasant. To Jonghyun, there was no worse feeling than pretending during those moments—pretending to be friends and nothing more in case they would get caught, pretending the whole situation wasn’t bothering them, pretending that what they had—the texts, the meetings, just being able and allowed to be in touch with each other—was enough.

It hadn’t been, would never have been, because Jonghyun couldn’t settle for a life without Minhyun by his side. Even if this Minhyun is a bit different, shaped by the experiences he went through with his Wanna One members, he’s still _his_ Minhyun. He’s still the only one for Jonghyun, the only man he wants to love.

Them being apart is a thing of the past, though, and a new chapter of their life is starting now. Both for NU’EST and the two of them. 

“Happy new year to you too, ‘Min,” Jonghyun greets softly, his thumb stroking the back of Minhyun’s hand absently as his eyes take in the scenery in front of them. The Philippine Sea makes for a calming sight, and Jonghyun thinks he’s lucky with how things turned out.

A few weeks ago, he was far from imagining he would spend Seollal in Okinawa with his boyfriend but here they were, in each other’s arms and looking in the same direction.

“What are you thinking about?” Minhyun asks before pressing his lips against Jonghyun’s temple in a soft, fleeting kiss. 

Jonghyun shakes his head and simply shrugs. “Nothing,” he says, but the look in Minhyun’s eyes as their eyes meet tell him that Minhyun doesn’t believe him. “Just you,” he ends up confessing, rolling his eyes at the satisfied, smug look on his boyfriend’s face. Some things just don’t change.

“Nothing or just me?” Minhyun asks in a whining tone, and Jonghyun wonders how Hwang Minhyun managed to fool some of his fans into thinking he’s a cold, aloof prince. 

He’s definitely far from that—too weird, too loud, too _lively_ for him to fit this image they have going on for him, but they’re right about one thing; Hwang Minhyun is as charming as a prince. 

It’s easy to forget it, though, especially when Minhyun just acts like the big baby he is. A big yet loveable baby. 

“Nothing or you, aren’t they the same thing,” Jonghyun says, tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend. The straight face he’s been trying to hold together crumbles quickly as he takes a look at his boyfriend.

Indeed, Hwang Minhyun is a pouty, childish baby and he can’t refrain himself from breaking into a loud laugh at that sight.

A loud laugh that is stopped by Minhyun cupping his face and pressing their lips together, and it only takes a few seconds and a kiss for him to be the one who’s stunned into silence. 

Minhyun’s lips are chapped, and a bit too dry to feel entirely good against his own but Jonghyun doesn’t care, not when the electricity coursing through his veins and the love overflowing in his heart, his thoughts, his whole body. Everything about Hwang Minhyun is addictive, and Jonghyun is truly caught under whatever spell Minhyun has cast on him all those years ago.

The casualty of it all, of being able to kiss whenever they want to, of just knowing he can reach for Minhyun whenever he wants to and hug him, hold him, kiss him is exhilarating. 

Jonghyun hesitates, wanting to lean forward for more but Minhyun releases him before he can make up his mind. That’s alright, he thinks, they have no plans but to stay in the gorgeous house they have rented. “You’re playing unfair, ‘Min,” he ends up saying a little breathlessly, and he’s glad Minhyun can’t see his face. 

Minhyun’s chest shakes with what seems to be laughter. “And I don’t see you complaining, Kim Jonghyun,” Minhyun teases, and well, he isn’t wrong. Jonghyun isn't complaining. How could it be, when kissing Minhyun feels like home?

Jonghyun doesn’t say anything, instead taking in the scenery again. The sea is beautiful, fascinating, calm yet so dangerous.

Exactly just like Hwang Minhyun, who is dangerous for his heart. 

Almost as if Minhyun was reading his mind—and perhaps, he was, because Minhyun somehow just _knows_ everything there is to be about him—, he whispers in his ear, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Jonghyun lets out a tiny nod, a soft moan slipping past his lips as Minhyun nips along his jaw. He feels Minhyun’s smile on his skin before he sees it, and in any circumstance, he would’ve already whipped that smug look off that boyfriend’s face. 

Not today, though. Today, he’s allowing himself to indulge in forgetting they’re idols, in this fantasy of them being two lovers with all the time in the world. Their flight for Seoul is scheduled for the next day, and soon enough, Jonghyun knows they will have to go back into hiding.

It doesn’t faze him much, and they’ve both got used to it over the years. Still, sometimes, he wishes things could be simpler. That they wouldn’t be idols, wouldn’t be living in South Korea either.

He wishes, but he would do choose to be an idol in a heartbeat if he had to. He would choose Hwang Minhyun again. Always.

“Jju-ya,” Minhyun calls out after a few minutes. “You don’t regret coming here, right? Your family—”

Jonghyun shakes his head immediately, even before Minhyun can finish. The whole trip was Minhyun’s idea and planned in a rush. They were lucky they didn’t get caught by fans or reporters, but their worries had been unfounded and they had sneaked away rather easily all things considered.

Of course, celebrating with their respective families would have been good too, but there will be other occasions for them. Reconnecting with Minhyun, though, couldn’t wait. 

They had waited too long, after all. They had done what had been asked of them, had focused on working hard in their respective place, putting work first. 

Jonghyun had refused to be the one who was keeping them apart, though, and he hadn’t thought twice before accepting to go to Okinawa with Minhyun. It had also helped to have a family as understanding as his.

“I’m happy,” he says, gripping Minhyun’s forearms around his waist and squeezing. “I’m happy as long as I’m with you.”

It’s cheesy, but it’s the truth. The fans, their newfound success, mangas and anime, a lot of things make him happy on a daily basis. A lot, but it’s still Hwang Minhyun who makes him the happiest.

So, this time when Minhyun reaches down to kiss him again, Jonghyun makes a promise with himself—he will get another kiss from his boyfriend no matter what. Or perhaps two, or even three.

They have a lot of time to make up for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully you had a good read!
> 
> You can find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals) and thank you lots for reading! ♡


End file.
